My Guardian Angel
by lvoejr
Summary: Apa kita pernah bertemu? Kenapa kau melindungiku? Kenapa kau menjagaku? Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku yang tak kau ketahui asal-usul nya? Dan kenapa kau membuat jantungku berdetak tak beraturan? KyuMin man!Kyu x girl!Min OOC GS


**Tittle : The Secret**

**Genre : Romance**

**Leght : OneShot (4896 words)**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin | girl!Min**

**Other Cast : Choi Siwon**, **Cho (Tan) Hangeng**, **Lee (Kim) Young Woon**, **Victoria Song**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin. Sungmin belongs to Kyuhyun.**

**Summary : Apa kita pernah bertemu? Kenapa kau melindungiku? Kenapa kau menjagaku? Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku yang tak kau ketahui asal-usul nya? Dan kenapa kau membuat jantungku berdetak tak beraturan?**

**Warning : GS | Typo(s) | ide pasaran | konflik kurang di mengerti | OOC**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Kemana lagi aku harus pergi?

Kemana lagi aku harus berlari?

Aku sudah lelah terus berlari seperti ini.

Berlari tanpa tujuan dengan perasaan takut yang selalu menyelimutiku.

Takut akan dirinya yang mengerjarku.

Takut akan malam yang semakin larut.

Takut akan suasana kota Seoul yang mulai sepi.

Ya Tuhan, aku butuh pertolonganmu saat ini.

Aku butuh perlindunganmu malam ini dan seterusnya.

Aku mohon Tuhan.

Langkahku terhenti. Sungguh, aku mulai lelah berlari.

Aku yakin, kaki ku akan putus dari tubuhku jika aku paksakan berlari lagi.

Aku duduk di halte bus yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Keringat mengucur deras dari keningku dan sekejur tubuhku.

Nafasku mulai tak beraturan. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, sepi.

Ya Tuhan, aku mohon, bantu aku.

Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu.

Pandanganku mulai kabur.

Tubuhku mulai melemah.

Tunggu, aku melihat seseorang mendekatiku.

Tuhan, apa dia yang kau kirim untuk menolongku?

Semoga itu benar.

Aku ingin melihat wajahnya, namun padanganku mulai gelap.

Tubuhku mulai limbung.

Namun, masih dapat kurasakan sebuah tangan menopang tubuhku dan membawaku entah kemana.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Sinar cahaya matahari yang memasuki ruangan ini menyilaukan mataku. Mataku berusaha beradaptasi. Sinar-sinar ini membuat kepalaku pusing.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap seseorang yang suaranya sangat asing di telingaku.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk di ranjang lalu mengangguk. Aku yakin dia yang semalam menolongku. Ternyata dia seorang namja. Tampan.

"Gomawo," kataku kemudian setelah keheningan sesaat melanda kami.

"Gwaenchana. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyanya yang kini sudah duduk disamping ranjang yang aku tiduri.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Kau?"

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."

Hening.

Aku tahu, aku bukan tipe orang yang talkactive. Keheningan seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku. Mungkin juga baginya. Karena dia terlihat begitu santai.

"Itu.." Aku menunjuk sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan segelas coklat panas.

"Ini sarapan untukmu. Makanlah. Atau mau aku suapi?" tanyanya menawarkan diri.

"Ah, tak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu."

"Gwaenchana. Sudah kewajiban ku untuk menolong sesama. Apalagi pada yeoja sepertimu. Aku takkan mungkin tega meninggalkan dirimu sendirian di halte dengan tubuh yang selemah itu."

"Ne. Ah, tunggu. Dimana pakaianku?" tanyaku yang mulai sadar bahwa kemeja yang ku pakai kebesaran bahkan bukan pakaian yang aku pakai semalam.

"Pakaianmu basah. Tenang saja, bukan aku yang mengantikannya. Ahjumma di sebelah yang membantuku untuk mengganti pakaianmu."

"Oh. Syukurlah," gumamku. Aku mendengar dia terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ani. Apa kau pikir aku yang mengganti pakaianmu lalu kita melakukan 'itu'?" tanyanya dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya.

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas.

"A-aniya. Bukan itu maksudku." Lagi, aku mendengar dia tertawa.

"Hahaha... sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda. Igeo, makanlah. Aku mau ke supermarket sebentar. Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana," pintanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Johimsae," ucapku sebelum aku melihatnya keluar dari kamar dan mendengar suara pintu di tutup.

Aku mulai memakan sarapan yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

Aku merasa nama ku di panggil olehnya. Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan benar saja. Kyuhyun kini berjalan kearahku.

"Sudah malam. Kau tidak mengantuk?" tanyanya yang kini telah berdiri di sampingku.

"Nanti. Aku masih ingin menikmati indahnya kota Seoul dari sini."

"Pakai ini." dia melepas jaket yang ia kenakan lalu memakaikannya pada tubuhku. "Baju yang kau pakai sangat tipis."

"Ne, gomawo."

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Terdengar aneh ditelingaku. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa tapi jangan seperti itu."

"Ne, baiklah. Minimi, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Eoh? Minimi?" Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Apa kau tak suka?"

"Tidak, aku menyukainya. Ah, iya! Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Mungkin ini terlalu pribadi."

"Gwaenchana. Tanyakan saja jika kau penasaran."

"Malam itu, kenapa kau bisa di halte bus sendirian? Wajahmu terlihat pucat dan badanmu bermandikan keringat."

"Aku kabur dari rumah," jawabku singkat. Tak ada suara darinya. Mungkin ia ingin memberi sinyal untuk aku menceritakan padanya. Entah mengapa aku merasa akan aman jika cerita padanya.

"Aku.. aku kabur karena seseorang. Dia.. dia.." aku tak dapat meneruskan kalimat.

Mataku mulai memanas, pandanganku kabur.

Aku merasakan sebuah lengan yang besar merengkuh tubuh mungilku.

Air mata yang sedaritadi kutahan akhirnya keluar.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis dihadapannya.

Aku menangis di dada bidangnya yang membuatku nyaman.

"Menangislah," ucapnya padaku seraya mengelus rambut panjangku.

Aku memeluknya erat. Dada ini sangat nyaman. Aku merasa terlindungi.

"Igeo. Semoga dapat membuatmu lebih baik," ucapnya seraya memberikan segelas coklat panas buatannya padaku.

"Gomawo. Emm, maaf membuat bajumu basah karena air mataku."

"Gwaenchana." Ia tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau benar-benar siap menceritakan semuanya. Tapi, kalau kau tak ingin menceritakannya, aku takkan memaksa."

"Ne. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Kyunnie."

"Eh? Kau memanggilku 'Kyunnie'?"

"Ne. Waeyo? Kau tak suka?"

"Aniya. Aku suka. Sangat suka. Habiskan coklat panasnya. Aku mau memberi makan Sen." Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku menyentuh bagian dada kiri ku, berdetak sangat cepat.

Kenapa jantungku seperti ini?

Apa aku sakit?

"Meong~" suara kucing yang imut membangunkan lamunanku.

Suara Sen yang selama seminggu ini sudah sangat kuhafal.

Sen, kucing peliharaan milik Kyuhyun.

Dia melompat kepangkuanku.

Aku mengelus tubuhnya perlahan, sepertinya ia ingin ku manja.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu, Minimi," ucap Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan ia berdiri di dekat ku.

"Hehehe... mungkin. Aku juga menyukainya. Dia kucing yang lucu."

"Hmm, Minimi, ini ponsel baru untukmu." Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah box ponsel yang masih tersegel rapi didepanku.

"Untuk apa kau membelikan ku ponsel baru? Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu," ucapku menolak pemberiannya.

"Kumohon, terimalah. Aku yakin ini akan sangat berguna untukmu," ucapnya sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

"Gwaenchana. Aku senang jika direpotkan olehmu. Jangan merasa sungkan padaku."

"Ah, sepertinya Sen sudah tidur. Aku akan meletakkannya di kandang. Kau tidur saja. Besok kau masuk kerja kan?"

"Ne. Aku akan tidur. Kau juga ya. Selamat malam, Minimi."

"Selamat malam, Kyunnie."

"_Lee Sungmin! Cepat layani dia atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!"_

"_Eomma? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau memintaku untuk melayani dia? Aku tidak mau eomma! Aku bukan wanita jalang sepertimu!"_

_PLAK!_

"_Lee Sungmin! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu pada eomma mu! Inikah balasanmu padaku selama ini? Aku memang bukan ibu kandungmu! Tapi aku merawatmu hingga kau sebesar ini! Dasar anak tak tahu terima kasih!"_

_PLAK!_

"_Cepat layani dia atau ku buat kau benar-benar menyesal seumur hidup!"_

_BRAK!_

"ANDWAE! Hhh.. hhh.. hhh.."

"Minimi? Neo gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah ada di kamarku.

"N-Ne. Aku.. aku hanya..."

"Mimpi buruk? Ini, minumlah, agar kau tenang."

Aku mengambil gelas yang ia berikan padaku. Aku meneguk habis air yang ada didalamnya.

Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi?

Apa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?

"Minimi, kau melamun?"

"A-Aniya. Maaf menggangguk tidurmu."

"Gwaenchana. Kebetulan aku haus ingin mengambil air di dapur. Saat aku mendengar teriakanmu, aku langsung kemari."

"Kyunnie.. aku.. ah lupakan saja."

"Kenapa? Lanjutkan saja."

"Mau kah kau menemaniku sampai aku tertidur lagi?"

"Hmm... baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Sekarang tidurlah." Ia menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhku.

Aku berusaha memejamkan mata untuk kembali tidur.

Semoga mimpi itu takkan datang lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Minimi? Kenapa kau bermimpi buruk lagi? Apa wanita itu menyiksamu? Apa wanita itu berbuat jahat padamu?" Ku dengar lirihan Kyuhyun di telingaku.

Apa maksudnya?

Apa wanita yang ia maksud adalah eomma?

Drrrtt ~~ Drrrtt ~~

Ponsel ku bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk dan kuyakin itu dari Kyuhyun.

**From : Kyunnie**

"**Minimi, apa kau sedang sibuk?"**

**To : Kyunnie**

"**Aniya, Kyunnie. Aku tak pernah sibuk. Wae geure?"**

**Sent ~ **

**Message delivered ~**

**From : Kyunnie**

"**Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Aku yakin kau belum makan siang karena persediaan bahan makanan sudah tinggal sedikit. Kkk~ temani aku makan siang ya ~"**

**To : Kyunnie**

"**Baiklah. Kita bertemu dimana?"**

**Sent ~**

**Message Delivered ~**

**From : Kyunnie**

"**Kita bertemu di BigEast cafe di dekat apartement. Eotteokhe?"**

**To : Kyunnie**

"**Ne. 15 menit lagi aku sampai."**

**Sent ~**

**Message Delivered ~**

Aku berlari kecil ke cafe tempat aku dan Kyuhyun akan bertemu.

Kling.. Kling.. Kling

Bunyi bel yang menggantung di belakang pintu berdenting pertanda pelanggan cafe tercebut datang, termasuk aku.

Aku mencarinya.

Namun, mataku lebih dahulu bertubrukan dengan mata seseorang yang sangat ku kenal.

Laki-laki itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak dapat ku artikan.

Tak ku hiraukan pandangan laki-laki itu. Aku terus mencari Kyuhyun.

Aku menemukannya. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Aku segera menghampirinya.

Aku menarik kursi didepannya dan mendudukinya.

"Mianhae, Kyunnie. Aku sedikit terlambat. Tadi aku mengantarkan Sen ke Pet Shop langgananmu. Aku menitipkannya disana. Aku tak tega membiarkannya sendirian dirumah," jelasku panjang lebar.

Dia tertawa renyah.

"Minimi, kau tak perlu menitipkannya di Pet Shop langgananku. Aku yakin Sen takkan hilang atau membuat apartement ku berantakan. Cukup kau letakkan dia di kandang dan berikan dia cookies plus susu. Aku yakin setelah itu dia akan tertidur pulas sampai kita pulang."

"Benarkah? Ah, betapa bodohnya aku." Aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Sudahlah, jangan merutuki diri seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan. Aku sudah lapar." Aku mengangguk.

"Pelayan!" panggilnya pada pelayan restoran tersebut. Dia memesankan kammi beberapa makanan, lalu pelayan itu kembali ketempatnya.

"Aku yakin ada maksud lain oppa mengajakku makan siang diluar."

Dia kembali tertawa renyah.

"Ne. Kau benar. Nanti malam, perusahaan tempat aku bekerja akan mengadakan pesta Annivesary perusahaan. Aku ingin mengajakmu kesana. Apa kau mau?"

"Eh? Pesta? Tapi aku tak punya gaun."

"Justru itu aku mengajakmu makan siang. Aku ingin mengajakmu belanja."

"Belanja? Jangan membuang uangmu hanya untuk membelikanku pakaian."

"Kau menolak? Kau tak ingin menemaniku?"

"Ah.. b-bukan begitu... tapi aku.."

"Minimi, jebal. Kau mau ya? Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, jangan merasa kau selalu merepotkanku. Aku senang jika kau repotkan."

"Ah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

"Gomawo, Minimi" Dia tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Bagaimana? Menurutmu ini bagus tidak?" tanyaku untuk kesekian kalinya pada Kyuhyun.

Kita sudah memasuki hampir 10 butik dan ini adalah gaun yang mungkin sudah ke-137 yang kucoba. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang aku ataupun dia suka.

Dia menggeleng. "Kita cari ditempat lain saja."

"Baiklah." Aku kembali keruang ganti dan mengganti gaun yang kucoba dengan pakaianku kembali.

"Terima kasih. Maaf kami tak jadi membelinya," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku pada pelayan toko tersebut.

"Ne, gwaenchana," jawab pelayan toko tersebut seraya tersenyum.

"Kyunnie, bukankah jam istirahatmu sudah selesai? Kau kembali saja ke kantor. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri."

"Gwaenchana. Aku akan menjelaskan pada bosku."

"Aniya, Kyunnie. Kembali lah. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada pekerjaanmu. Aku janji, jika aku sudah mendapatkan gaunnya, aku akan menghubungimu."

"Baiklah jika kau akan kembali ke kantor. Kau hati-hati ya. jika terjadi sesuatu kau harus menghubungiku."

"Ne. Aku janji."

Dia pun pergi. Aku kembali berjalan mengelilingi pertokoan di daerah Myeong-Dong ini.

"Jadi karena laki-laki itu kau tak ingin melayaniku?"

Aku menoleh ke samping.

Dia? Kenapa aku bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Kau?"

"Kau masih ingat aku? Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, nona Lee Sungmin."

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kau tanya apa mauku? Apa kau lupa? Kau punya hutang padaku. Malam itu bukankah kau kabur? Itu berarti kau harus membayar hutangmu malam itu padaku."

"Tidak akan! Kau bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak menyuruhku! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang! Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu!"

"Baiklah, tapi aku yakin, kita akan bertemu kembali setelah ini," ucapnya percaya diri.

Dia pun meninggalkanku. Beberapa orang di sekitar ku ternyata melihat perdebatan kecilku dengan pria tadi. Merasa tak suka dipandang seperti itu, aku pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali mencari butik lain.

"Minimi? Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun dari luar.

"Ne, sedikit lagi," jawabku.

Aku memoles bibirku dengan lipgloss, lalu bercermin sebentar.

Gaun berwarna pink pastel tanpa embel-embel apapun dibagian bahunya, panjang yang hanya dapat menutupi sampai diatas lututku dan sedikit aksen bunga di bagian dada.

Rambut ku yang panjang dan sedikit berwarna merah alami ku biarkan terurai dengan jepit kupu-kupu di samping kanan rambutku.

"Perfect! Semoga tak mengecewakan Kyunnie," gumamku.

Aku mengambil tas kecil –berwarna sama dengan gaunku– yang ku beli tadi siang, lalu berjalan keluar.

Aku melihatnya tengah duduk di sofa sembari memanjakan Sen.

"Sudah rapi masih saja memanjakan dia," cibirku.

"Minimi? Kau sudah –"

Kurasa ia terkejut. Ucapannya terhenti. Matanya menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku sedikit tak suka dengan tatapannya.

"A-Aniya. Neomu yeoppo," ucapnya kemudian.

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Mungkin pipiku sekarang semakin merah.

"Kajja." Ia menarik lengan kiriku lalu mengaitkannya di lengan kanannya.

"Sen kami pergi dulu ya. Jangan nakal ya. Kami akan kembali 5 jam lagi. Annyeong Sen ~" ucap Kyuhyun pada Sen. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Dia mengunci pintu apartement lalu kami pun meninggalkan apartement.

Kami telah sampai di sebuah gedung yang mewah.

Kyuhyun keluar terlebih dahulu lalu sedikit memutari mobilnya kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Gomawo," ucapku.

Aku mengaitkan lengan kananku pada lengan kirinya.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Lagi-lagi detak jantungku mulai tak beraturan.

Aku tak mungkin memiliki perasaan terhadapnya.

Aku masih tahu diri untuk menyukainya.

"Kau diam saja. Jika ada yang bertanya padamu, cukup kau berikan senyumanmun. Biar aku yang menjawab semuanya. Satu lagi, jangan pergi jauh dariku," bisiknya sebelum kami benar-benar masuk kedalam gedung mewah tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo tuan Cho," sapa seseorang yang ada dihadapan kami. Mungkin ia bawahan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Cukup panggil nama ku. Aku takkan apa-apa," ucap Kyuhyun.

Ternyata bukan padaku saja, dia memang orang baik.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" panggil seseorang.

Aku ikut mencari ke sumber suara.

Aku sungguh terkejut bertemu namja itu lagi.

Namja yang tadi siang aku lihat di restoran dan yang mengikutiku saat mencari gaun untuk malam ini.

"Siwon-ssi!" Kyuhyun membalas sapaan laki-laki itu, kini namja bernama Siwon –lebih tepatnya Choi Siwon berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Wah, tak kusangka ternyata kau punya yeojachingu. Kenapa baru membawanya?" tanya Siwon. Aku menatapnya sinis.

"Kami baru saja menjalin hubungan yang serius," jawab Kyuhyun sukses membuatku menatapnya.

"Boleh ku tahu siapa namanya?"

"Lee Sungmin imnida," jawabku.

"Nama yang bagus. Kau mirip sekali dengan 'yeoja'-ku."

"Mwo? Benarkah? Mengapa kau tak membawanya kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia sedang pergi liburan dengan teman-temannya," jawab Siwon dengan tatapan masih mengarahku.

Aku tahu dia berpura-pura baik di depan kami.

Aku benci senyumannya.

Aku hanya berharap acara ini cepat selesai.

Aku sudah berusaha lari darinya, tapi mengapa kita bertemu di tempat ini?

Acara puncak pun tiba.

Seseorang yang ku yakini direktur dari perusahaan ini sedang memberi petuah-petuahnya.

Suara tepuk tangan yang riuh dari para hadirin membahana di ruangan yang mewah ini saat sang direktur menyelesaikan petuahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk memotong kuenya sebagai peresmian anniversary hari ini. silahkan tuan Cho Kyuhyun untuk memotong kue," ucap pembawa acara.

"Aku akan segera kembali," bisik Kyuhyun. Dia menarik lengannya. Aku mengagguk pelan.

"Butuh teman pendamping?" tanya Siwon yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingku. Aku memilih diam.

"Diam menandakan kau mau." Aku tetap memilih diam berusaha menghiraukannya. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan lengan kananku ditarik dan dikaitan pada lengan kirinya.

Aku berusaha melepaskannya, namun kekuatan pria selalu lebih kuat bukan?

Aku kembali memilih diam. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menghampiri kami.

Aku tak ingin ia salah paham, aku melepaskan lenganku. Beruntung aku bisa melepaskannya.

"Gomawo Siwon-ssi telah menjaga Sungmin-ku," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Aku permisi ke toilet," pamitku.

"Ne, cepat kembali ya," sahut Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya aku bisa menghindar darinya.

Aku melihat wajahku di cermin, merapikan sedikit make up ku lalu kembali keluar.

"Kau ingin menghindar dariku, nona Lee?" tanya seseorang –yang kuyakini adalah Choi Siwon, yang sedang bersandar di dinding.

"Kau masih saja mengikutiku, tuan Choi?" tanyaku sinis.

"Tentu, karena aku tak ingin milikku diambil orang lain sekalipun dia sahabatku."

"Milikmu? Maksudmu aku? Hahaha.. sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu, tuan Choi?" tanyaku sembari tertawa renyah.

Dia menarik tanganku dan menghimpitku di dinding tempat ia bersandar.

Aku mulai panik namun tetap bersikap santai.

Jarak diantara kami hanya 5cm. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

"Sejak malam itu, kau adalah milikku," bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Aku bergidik ngeri. Aku merasakan bulu kuduk ku meremang.

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Lidahku kelu.

"Apa sekarang kau siap, jagiya?" bisiknya lagi.

"S-Siap? Siap untuk apa?" akhirnya aku dapat mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku. Atau kau sudah 'melakukannya' dengan pacar barumu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak akan! Aku takkan pernah mau 'melakukannya' denganmu. Bahkan Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah berani menyentuhku. Lepaskan aku atau –"

"Atau apa jagiya? Kau ingin berteriak? Takkan ada yang mendengar karena di sana mereka sedang berpesta."

"Aku tak perduli! Lepaskan aku sekarang tuan Choi!" kali ini aku berhasil membentaknya.

"Andwae. Jika aku melepaskanmu, kau akan lari lagi. Mangsa sudah di depan mata kenapa tak langsung ku tangkap? Benarkan?"

"Lepaskan aku!" aku berhasil mengincak kakinya. Dia merintih kesakitan.

Aku tak melewatkan kesempatan bagus untukku. Aku mendorong tubuhnya dan mulai meninggalkannya.

"Kau tahu? Cho Kyuhyun ada hubungannya dengan ibu tirimu!" Siwon berteriak. Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Lorong ini sangat sepi.

Aku membalikkan badanku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia menyeringai sembari melangkah kearahku.

"Jadi kau belum tahu? Cho Kyuhyun mengenal ibu tirimu."

"Tidak mungkin! Kau bohong!"

"Bohong? Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu. Aku hanya membantumu mengungkap semuanya!"

"Mengungkap apa? Jangan main-main denganku Choi Siwon!"

"Kau kira aku sedang bermain-main denganmu? Hahaha... ternyata kau wanita yang sangat lugu." Dia menyeringai lagi.

"Sampai kapanku aku takkan pernah mempercayaimu!" Aku membentaknya lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

"_Apa yang terjadi padamu, Minimi? Kenapa kau bermimpi buruk lagi? Apa wanita itu menyiksamu? Apa wanita itu berbuat jahat padamu?"_

Kata-kata Kyuhyun malam itu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

Apa mungkin yang Siwon katakan itu benar?

Apa benar yang dimaksud 'wanita itu' adalah eomma?

Apa mereka benar-benar ada hubungannya?

Sekelebat pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otakku.

Kepalaku mulai pusing. Aku menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan.

Aku tahu, ia sangat tidak suka pesta yang mulai ramai seperti ini.

"Kyunnie," panggilku.

"Minimi? Kau darimana saja? Apa kau bertemu Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun. Terlihat rasa khawatir dari matanya.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, "Siwon?" tanyaku balik.

"Ne, aku minta tolong pada Siwon untuk mencarimu."

"Oh.. Aniya. Aku tak bertemu dengannya. Kyunnie, kita pulang yuk. Aku mulai tak enak badan."

"Ne, kajja." Dia mengapit lenganku. Seolah tak ingin kehilanganku.

Kyuhyun melepaskan Tuxedo-nya dan memakaikannya di tubuhku. "Pakai ini. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Kau masih tak percaya?" suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di telingaku.

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi Siwon-ssi!" kesalku.

"Aku takkan pernah berhenti mengikutimu sampai kau kembali padaku."

"Aku-takkan-pernah-jatuh-ke-tangan-mu-yang-kotor-itu." Aku memberi penekanan di setiap kata-kataku.

Mobil Audi hitam berhenti didepan kami.

Kaca jendela didepanku terbuka secara perlahan.

"Minimi, masuklah. Siwon-ssi? Apa kau ingin pulang bersama kami?"

"Aku menunggu supirku. Kalian duluan saja. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Annyeong, Siwon-ssi," pamitku berusaha terlihat sopan. Aku pun masuk kedalam mobil.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku merasa tenggorokanku kering.

Aku berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan keadaannya?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar ditelingaku.

Apa mungkin ia sedang menerima telefon?

Aku melihat jam dinding di dapur, pukul 02:45 AM.

"Ini kan masih pagi. Biasanya dia belum bangun," gumamku.

Aku kembali kekamar, namun aku melihat kamar Kyuhyun terbuka sedikit. Aku yakin ini pasti karena Sen yang memaksa masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku berjalan kekamarnya berniat untuk menutup pintu kamarnya.

Namun, tanganku berhenti saat mendengar percakapannya dengan seseorang yang tak ku ketahui tengah menyebut namaku.

"Untuk apa aku membawanya kembali padamu? Dia sudah betah tinggal bersamaku. Ku kira dulu kau adalah ibu yang baik, yang akan menjaga Sungmin dengan baik. Aku sungguh menyesal membiarkan Young Woon ahjussi mempercayakan Sungmin padamu."

Kenapa namaku dan Appa di sebut-sebut?

Apa Kyuhyun punya hubungan dengan Appa?

Lalu siapa yang dia maksud dengan 'ibu'?

"Dengar nyonya Victoria Song, jangan pernah berharap Lee Sungmin akan kembali padamu. Karena aku takkan membiarkannya menjadi wanita jalang sepertimu."

Victoria Song? I-Itukan nama eomma?

Aku mempertajam telingaku.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut aku tahu bahwa kau sekarang menjadi wanita jalang? Aku tahu dari Choi Siwon. Pria yang pernah kau suruh Sungmin untuk 'melayaninya'. Choi Siwon adalah sahabatku."

Choi Siwon? Jadi benar ia sahabat Kyuhyun?

Ada apa sebenarnya semua ini?

"Meong~" mataku teralihkan, aku melihat Sen tengah berjalan kearahku.

Aku berani bertaruh, Kyuhyun akan menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku melangkah cepat dengan meminimkan suara langkahku kembali kekamar dan menutup pintu secara perlahan.

"Jangan ganggu hidup Sungmin lagi. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaga Sungmin."

Aku mendengar suara Kyuhyun di depan kamarku.

Aku yakin ia ingin memastikan apa aku mendengar percakapannya atau tidak.

"Sen! Kau nakal!" desisku.

Aku merasakan pipiku basah.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku.

Sinar matahari mencoba membiaskan cahaya terhadap mataku.

"Meong~"

Sen? Aku melihat kucing Kyuhyun tepat didepan wajahku.

"Sen, hentikan," ucapku seraya mengangkat tubuhnya agar menjauh dari wajahku.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku.

"Kenapa kau membangunkanku? Apa kau tahu? Aku masih mengantuk."

"Meong~"

"Ne, aku maafkan. Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Dia tak menjawab, namun dia menggeliat di sekitar lenganku. Menandakan ia ingin aku memberikannya makan.

"Arraseo. Aku akan memberimu makan."

Aku menggendongnya dan membawanya ke dapur.

Aku meletakkannya di atas meja makan sembari aku mengambil tempat makannya yang masih di kandang.

"Kau nakal, Sen. Apa kau dan tuanmu menyimpan rahasia tentang aku? Sehingga tadi pagi saat melihatku kau langsung menghampiriku? Seolah aku boleh mendengarkan percakapannya dengan seseorang yang aku sangat yakin dia adalah ibu kandungku," ucapku pada Sen yang hanya seekor kucing.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu berasal dari pintu apartement.

"Igeo, habiskan. Kurasa ada tamu yang datang." Aku mengelus kepalanya perlahan lalu berjalan kearah intercom.

Eomma? Aku melihatnya dari kamera intercom.

Apa dia datang kemari untuk menemui ku atau Kyuhyun?

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Ketakutanku yang selama sebulan ini telah menghilang, kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Aku takut ia menarikku dan membawaku pergi dari sini.

Aku takut ia akan menyuruhku untuk bekerja sepertinya.

Aku takut !

Ya Tuhan, aku mohon jangan lagi.

Aku meraih ponselku, mencari nama "Kyunnie" di kontak ponselku.

Aku menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"K-Kyunnie..."

"Minimi? Waeyo?"

"K-Kyunnie... Aku... Tolong aku..."

"Minimi? Kau kenapa? Dimana kau sekarang?"

"A-Aku masih ada di apartement. Dia.. Dia datang kemari."

"Dia? Aku akan segera pulang. Jangan bukakan pintu sampai aku datang. Dan jangan pergi kemanapun!"

"Ne. Cepatlah datang."

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Lagi-lagi ia mengetuk pintu. Sen yang mengerti ketakutanku menggeliat di kedua kaki ku.

Rasa takut yang semakin lama kurasakan membuat tubuhku lemas.

Aku jatuh terduduk dan saat itu juga pandanganku mulai gelap.

Bip.. Bip.. Bip..

"Rasa traumanya akan sesuatu kembali menghampirinya. Itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Karena itu lah dia tak sadarkan diri. Biarkan dia tinggal di sini selama 2-3 hari. Supaya kami dapat mengontrol keadaannya."

"Ne, uisa. Gamsahabnida."

Uisa? Apa Kyuhyun membawaku ke rumah sakit?

Perlahan ku buka kedua mataku. Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit.

"Erghh~" erangku menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku.

"Minimi? Kau sudah sadar?"

"A-Aku.."

"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Aku panik saat melihatmu tergeletak di lantai saat aku pulang. Apa yang terjadi?"

"I-Itu.. aarrgghh ~"

"Ah, baiklah, jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Kau istirahat saja. Aku akan membelikanmu bubur."

"K-Kyunnie, tunggu."

"Hmm?"

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Kuharap kau jawab dengan jujur."

"Ne, silahkan."

"Apa sebelum kita bertemu satu bulan yang lalu kita pernah saling kenal?"

Dia terdiam namun matanya masih menatapku. Tatapannya sungguh teduh.

"Jawab, Kyunnie."

"Kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan wanita itu di telefon tadi pagi kan?" tanya nya balik.

Aku mengangguk. "Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud mencuri dengar, aku hanya ingin menutup pintu kamarmu yang terbuka. Tapi, saat kau menyebut namaku, aku semakin penasaran."

"Gwaenchana. Aku tahu hari ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan mengetahuinya."

"Mengetahui? Mengetahui apa?"

"Kau istirahat saja. Aku akan membelikanmu bubur, setelah itu aku akan menceritakan semua padamu."

"Geunde..."

"Aku janji," katanya sembari menggenggam tanganku.

Dia menepati janjinya. Dia kembali dengan 2 kantung plastik berisi makanan di tangannya.

Dia meletakkannya kantung plastik tersebut di meja samping ranjangku dan mengambil semangkuk bubur dari dalamnya.

"Buka mulutmu. Supaya makanan ini bisa masuk ke perutmu."

"Ceritakan padaku."

"Ya! Kau benar-benar tak bisa bersabar ya." Dia mengacak pelan poniku.

"Baiklah, aku akan bercerita sembari menyuapimu."

"Ne."

Aku membuka mulutku menerima suapan bubur darinya.

"Lee Young Woon, seorang pengusaha kaya yang sukses. Bersahabat dengan Cho Hangeng, seorang direktur perusahaan di bidang advertising yang sama suksesnya dengan Young Woon ahjussi, appa mu."

"Cho Hangeng? Appa mu?"

"Ne, Appa-ku dan Appa-mu bersahabat baik. Ketika kau berusia 3 tahun hingga 5 tahun, aku menjagamu. Karena kedua Appa kita sangat sibuk. Hingga suatu hari perusahaan Appamu tengah mengalami krisis ekonomi. Beliau di kejar-kejar depkolektor yang dikirim salah satu bank tempat perusahaan Appa mu berhutang. Beliau takut Sungmin kecil dalam bahaya, ia meminta Victoria Song, ibu tirimu yang sesungguhnya adalah pengasuhmu untuk membawamu pergi menjauh dari Seoul."

Aku terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Aku meminta appa untuk merawatmu. Karena aku tahu, Victoria bukan wanita baik-baik. Kami mencarimu dan Victoria hingga ke sudut kota Seoul. Appa menyerah karena kondisi kesehatan beliau sedang menurun. Aku tetap mencarimu hingga aku menyuruh detektif untuk mencari kalian. Hasilnya nihil."

Dia memberikanku segelas teh hangat setelah bubur yang ia beli habis.

"8 tahun kemudian aku melihatmu sedang bekerja di cafe sebagai pelayan. Kenapa aku bisa mengenalimu? Karena detektif yang ku bayar berhasil menemukanmu. Sejak saat itu aku terus memantaumu. Hingga malam itu terjadi. Aku melihat Siwon, sahabatku datang ke tempatmu. Aku menunggu diluar, tak lama kemudian aku melihatmu keluar dari rumah dengan berlari seperti di kejar hantu."

"Dan karena itu kau menolongku?"

"Bukan menolongmu, melainkan melindungimu. Aku tak ingin wanita itu membawamu pergi kembali ke rumahnya. Aku ingin melindungimu. Menjagamu seperti waktu kita kecil dulu."

"Gomawo."

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau telah menjaga dan melindungiku."

"Sudah semestinya."

"Hmm, itu makananmu kan? Kau belum makan?"

"Nanti saja. Sekarang tidurlah"

"Baiklah."

Dia menyelimutiku dan mengelus puncak kepalaku selayaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Aku menyentuh dada kiriku.

"Neo gwaenchana?"

"Ne. Hanya saja, jantungku... Ah lupakan."

"Mimpi indah, Minimi."

Chu ~

Dia mencium keningku. Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

Aku? Apa aku menyukainya? Ah bukan, apa aku mulai mencintainya?

Aku menatap diriku di cermin.

Gaun yang satu-satunya ku punya. Gaun berwarna pink pastel kini ku kenakan kembali.

Kenapa? Karena Kyuhyun mengajakku makan malam.

Ia menyuruhku untuk mengenakan gaun ini untuk malam ini.

"Selesai~" gumamku ketika selesai menggunakan lipgloss rasa strawberry pada bibirku.

Drrrtt ~~ Drrrtt ~~

Ponsel ku bergetar, pesan dari Jae Joong oppa.

**From : Kyunnie**

"**Apa kau sudah siap? Aku telah menyuruh supir kantor untuk menjemputmu."**

**To : Kyunnie**

"**Ne, aku sudah siap. Supirmu telah datang. 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai."**

**Sent ~ **

**Message delivered ~**

Aku telah sampai di restoran yang telah kami tentukan.

Aku memasuki restoran itu, sepi.

Cahaya dalam restoran tersebut tak begitu terang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutup mataku.

Aku mencium aroma parfum bvlgary yang sangat familiar.

"Kyunnie?"

"Ne, ternyata kau sudah tahu ini aku." Dia melepaskan tangannya lalu membalikkan tubuhku.

Kini kami saling berhadapan.

"Neomu yeoppo."

Wajahku memanas. Aku menundukkan wajahku berusaha menutupi pipiku yang semakin merah.

"Pakai ini." Ia memperlihatkan kain berwarna hitam.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu. Sini, biar aku pakaikan." Kyuhyun mulai memakaikan kain hitam tersebut pada mataku.

Aku yakin wajah kami hampir tak berjarak karena aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku.

"Aku akan menuntunmu," ucapnya lembut.

Dia menuntun tanganku perlahan dan sangat hati-hati.

Langkahnya terhenti, otomatis langkahku pun ikut berhenti.

"Tutup matamu, setelah hitungan ketiga kau boleh membuka matamu," perintahnya.

Ia mulai melepaskan kain hitam yang menutupi mataku.

"Hana. Deul. Set. Buka matamu."

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan.

Cahaya dari lilin yang disusun rapi membentuk lambang hati menerangi tempat outdoor ini.

Dia menarik tanganku lembut dan mengajakku berdiri di tengah lambang hati tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Dia menarik nafas sejenak, sedangkan aku menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Saranghae," ucapnya kemudian. "Would you to be my girlfriend?" lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam, bibirku kelu. Aku terlalu terkejut atas pernyataannya.

Dia menarik tangan kananku dan meletakkannya tepat di dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya berdetak.

Ya, aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang tak kalah cepat dengan jantungku.

"Kau dapat merasakannya bukan? Apa jantungmu sama sepertiku?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku selalu berfikir kesehatanku menurun karena jantungku selalu berdebar-debar saat bersamamu. Aku selalu berfikir hanya aku yang merasakannya. Namun malam ini, aku tahu bahawa bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya. Kau juga."

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Na do saranghae, Kyunnie."

Dia menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Aku membalasnya.

Kini dapat ku dengar detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Terima kasih Tuhan, atas bantuanmu.

Terima kasih Tuhan, telah mengantarkan malaikat untuk melindungiku.

Terima kasih Tuhan, atas semua cobaan yang kau berikan.

Terima kasih Tuhan, telah mempertemukan kami.

Beribu-ribu terima kasih ku ucapkan untuk-Mu.

Tanpa-Mu, aku takkan bertemu dengannya.

Tanpa-Mu, aku takkan berdiri di sini dengannya.

Aku akan terus memohon padamu dan akan terus mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku pada-Mu.

Tuhan, aku mohon, bantu kami menjaga ini.

Restui hubungan kami.

Tanpa-Mu, kami takkan mampu melewati semuanya.

Bantu aku Tuhan.

"Minimi?" Dia merenggangkan pelukannya, namun lengannya tak lepas dari pinggangku yang ramping.

"Ne."

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mata tertutup.

Aku pun menutup mataku.

Aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut yang belum pernah aku rasakan menyapu bibirku.

Ia merebut first kiss-ku, mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Tuhan, aku mohon kabulkan permohonanku.

Aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

Aku ingin hidup dengannya, selamanya.

***THE END***

**annyeong ~~**

**ini FF pertamaku. Aku tau ini pasti abal. Aku tau ini nggak bagus. Tapi, ya inilah ide yang muncul dan menghantui pikiranku ._.v**

**tadinya mau bikin yaoi, tapi aku ngga dapet feelnya, jadi, aku bikin GS.**

**ini FF oneshot yang paling panjang yang pernah aku bikin.**

**apa masih pendek? atau kepanjangan?**

**banyak basa-basi ngga jelas ya?**

**mianhae ~**

**feelnya datar ya?**

**mianhae ~**

**ini hanya keisengan saya semata, jadi maaf kalo hancur.**

**harap maklumi saya yang pemula ini wkwkwk**

**makasih buat yang mau ngerelain waktunya unuk baca FF gaje ini.**

**aku butuh timbal baliknya, berupa review **

**aku terima bahkan sangat butuh kritik dan sarannya. Tolong gunakan bahasa yang tak menyakiti hati, karena aku orangnya sensitif.**

**Dan, jangan bash chara! Ini hanya FanFicion!**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA ~**


End file.
